There are various means, as well as various methods, of mixing, combining or blending the several ingredients which are typically employed in the preparation of foodstuffs. The typical means of blending ingredients includes a bowl and a mixing means such as the generally well-known mechanical mixer, equipped with one or more beaters for extending into the interior of the bowl and mixing or combining any substances contained in the bowl. Mechanical mixers may be motor driven, typically by electric motors which drive the beater elements by way of a gear train, or may be manually operated to drive the beater elements by way of a hand-crank operated gear train.
Alternatively, the blending of substances in a mixing bowl may be accomplished manually by the use of hand tools. There are a number of hand tools suitable for use as a mixing means. Spoons and whisks are examples of hand held mixing tools suitable for mixing and blending ingredients in food preparation.
The typical method of combining such ingredients includes the steps of selecting a suitable mixing bowl or container, placing a selected quantity of a first selected ingredient in interior of the mixing bowl, placing a selected quantity of a second selected ingredient in the interior of the mixing bowl, inserting a mixing means into the interior of the mixing bowl and operating the mixing means to mix and blend the first and second ingredients. Since more than two ingredients are typically required for the preparation of a given foodstuff, a selected quantity of a third selected ingredient is then placed in the interior of the mixing bowl and the mixing means is again operated to mix and blend the ingredients contained in the mixing bowl interior. This step is then repeated for the necessary number of iterations to include the fourth ingredient, and the fifth, and so on, as required to obtain a dough or batter having the desired consistency and composition.
The desired quantity of ingredients is usually selected from a list of instructions, commonly known as a recipe, which identifies the ingredients to be used. These ingredients may typically include milk, eggs, flour and sugar. Some of these ingredients, such as milk and eggs, are highly perishable and have an extremely limited useful life, and may be utilized within a relatively short period of time. Other ingredients, such as flour and sugar, may be stored for an extended period for use at a convenient time. However, it is only possible to make a successful combination of ingredients within the useful life time of the perishable ingredients.
This limitation presents several disadvantages. First of all, it requires that the preparation of a food item be time limited, with all ingredients being measured, added and mixed in a single operation. This often represents an extremely untidy situation, entailing substantial cleanup and work on the part of the preparer. Secondly, since some ingredients contain substantial moisture and others are granular or relatively dry, it is difficult to obtain a regular and even mix of ingredients. Typically, it is very difficult to avoid irregular agglomerations of unevenly mixed quantities of ingredients, which render the blend of ingredients "lumpy". Substantial work is usually required to avoid this problem. In addition, the mixture obtained is often relatively firm, whereas it is desirable to obtain at least a certain degree of what may best be termed "fluffiness", a proportion of air blended into the mixture so as to create miniscule air bubbles in the mixture. This substantially improves the texture of the finished food product, but is typically obtained in the desired degree only irregularly. Thirdly, food preparation in this manner is relatively time-consuming.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus whereby preparation of at least some foodstuffs may be completed in an efficient manner, with minimal unnecessary time consumption.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus whereby an even and regular mixing and blending of selected ingredients is regularly obtained.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus which will permit the pre-mixing of dry ingredients.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mixing apparatus which will permit the ready storage of selected quantities of pre-mixed ingredients.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a mixing apparatus as may be suitably employed in the mixing of various combinations of selected ingredients.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mixing apparatus as will provide a desired proportion of air mixed into the mixture and an improved fluffiness of the mixture.
It is a further object of the present invent ion to provide such a mixing apparatus as is simple in operation and usage.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a mixing apparatus as is easily manufactured.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a mixing apparatus as is inexpensive to manufacture and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mixing apparatus as is readily and easily cleaned for re-use.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent in the specification and claims that follow.